


Training with the King of Grappling (NSFW)

by cactusgrant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusgrant/pseuds/cactusgrant
Summary: Raphael asks for a training session against Balthus, things go... different then they expected.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Balthus von Adalbrecht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Training with the King of Grappling (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> again, big NSFW warning.
> 
> This was initially a part of a bigger thing i was working on but over editing and drafts it led me here. This'll be the first NSFW i have published so I hope it went well
> 
> And if u see this and u know me: *please* do not judge me for this lmao

Raphael had always taken pride in his strength. Just from a glance, you could tell he was the largest and most muscular member of the Golden Deer. His house members were plenty capable in combat, that was undeniable, but in terms of raw strength and muscle, Raphael was the finest the Golden Deer had to offer.  
That was how it was, until Balthus showed up.

The arrival of the Ashen Wolves was a shock to the whole academy, and as far as Raphael was concerned they were all nice people. When Balthus joined up with the class, it was great news to everyone to have another capable comrade on the battlefield, something Raphael was very grateful for. But knowing someone had come in and taken Raphael’s spot as strongest stung a little. Raphael was never the jealous type, but seeing Balthus step in, already much more trained and experienced than he was, lit a fire of motivation under him. Motivation to reach Balthus’ level of strength, or to one day surpass him. That was Raphael’s intention when he first asked Balthus to fight with him.  
“You’re skilled, Balthus, and I want to improve! So if we fight, maybe we can learn from each other!” Balthus was hesitant towards the request at first. “So uh… will I get paid for these sparring and training sessions? I mean, I am the undisputed King of Grappling, after all.” That last part was accompanied by a smirk and an impressive flex of the muscles. “I don’t really have much gold but I could uh… pay you in experience?” Balthus eyed Raphael up and down, as if to see if the blonde was worth his time. “You look pretty strong, so sure, I’ll take the offer, Blondie. Meet me tomorrow at the back corner of the training grounds. And come prepared.”  
Raphael spent the rest of the day preparing for the coming fight. Why are you so nervous, Raph, he pondered over an obscenely large plate of dinner, you’ve trained with tons of people here, you’ve sparred with the knights, and you’ve been on actual battlefields now. What does this “King of Grappling” have that I haven’t already fought and beaten?  
Raphael’s mind suddenly jumped to the image of Balthus standing there, his coat open purely to reveal his chiseled abs and firm pecs.  
...ok yeah he has that, I guess.

It was about noon when Raphael had begun his walk from the dorms to the training grounds, knowing to expect his opponent in a small section towards the back of the sparring area where the occasional wrestling match or sanctioned fight went down. A small nerve shot through Raphael as he saw Balthus stretching by one of the benches. His back was turned to Raphael as he approached, his white coat was thrown onto the bench leaving his toned back muscles glistening in the sunlight, a sight Raphael had to force himself to avoid staring at. Raphael was still trying to wrap his head around why Balthus’ appearance distracted him so much when the man himself turned around with a wave. “Hey! Good to see you didn’t chicken out!” With a smirk Balthus threw his hands on his hips and swung his right leg up onto the bench, puffing out his chest to complete the look of some mighty hero. Raphael was suddenly glad it was hot out, it’d be a good excuse as to why heads of sweat started cropping up on his forehead and not having to admit to his newfound attraction.

Before he could get distracted any further, Raphael cracked his knuckles to get himself ready for the fight and snap himself out of his thoughts. “I’d never chicken out from a fight! Let’s go!” Balthus seemed impressed by Raphael’s burst of energy. “Damn, you get right to business, I like that.” Balthus shot a quick glance up and down. “Are you sure you want to fight in your uniform though? It seems a bit… restrictive.” Balthus’ glance hovered on Raphael’s chest as he spoke that last part. Raphael had a big frame, especially around his pecs, and the school uniform struggled a bit to accommodate that. The buttons seemed ready to burst at any given moment and there wasn’t too much room to move his arms without causing a few small rips. “Oh yeah… guess I should take this off before starting.” Raphael pulled the straps holding his pants up off of his shoulders and started to loosen the buttons on his shirt, struggling a fair bit between how tight the shirt was and how Raphael’s hands were a bit fidgety. Taking off your shirt was normal, Raphael had done it in other fights and in the bathhouse, but the reality of skin on skin contact with Balthus threw Raphael back into his flustering thoughts of Balthus’ body. As Raphael had a short battle with the buttons on his shirt, Balthus explained the rules. “We’ll keep the first match simple. Good old fashioned wrestling, no face punching or crotch shots, loser taps out at ‘uncle.’ Got it?”  
“Sounds good! But I don’t tap out easily.” After a momentary struggle, Raphael stood shirtless and pulled his suspenders back up over his shoulders (although he felt a bit silly with the straps across his bare chest.) Balthus glanced Raphael’s body over once again, something which made Raphael feel a bit more exposed than usual. “Damn, I’ve heard you were strong but those are some serious muscles, might rival my own even.” Balthus smirked and flexed his biceps, causing Raphael to feel a bit hot in the face. “Let’s put them to the test, shall we? Come at me, Blondie!” With that, Raphael threw away his prior distractions and put himself in a fighting stance. Even if he had been a bit charmed, wrestling was Raphael’s specialty and Balthus would need to work harder if he expected to throw him off of his game.  
Finally, the match had started and the 2 men assumed their stances. After a moment of circling each other, Raphael took the initiative and charged at his opponent. He ran in shoulder first with a battle cry, and he tried to tackle Balthus from his lower waist. As Raphael was about to make contact, he felt Balthus’ hands slip onto his back and grab hold of the straps of his pants. In one swift motion, Balthus stepped out of Raphael’s way and yanked him forward, sending Raphael flying behind him and falling flat. It took a moment for Raphael to register what had happened, in the chaos he hardly noticed that his suspenders had snapped off his shoulders from Balthus’ maneuver. “You can’t leave yourself too vulnerable on your own attack, Blondie,, especially when you put that much momentum into it.” Balthus called out his training tips as he regained his fighting posture, looking down at the man he had just tossed like a sack of potatoes. As devastating of a fall it was, Raphael stood back up and quickly dusted himself off. Balthus had a small smirk at the sight and readied himself once again.  
Raphael charged again, this time slower and steadier, and made contact against Balthus’ chest. Both stood strong, trying to gain some sort of advantage against the other. Raphael had his arms around Balthus’ waist, trying to throw him off his balance and trying to ignore that his head was essentially shoved between Balthus’ pecs. They were just as firm as they looked, short tamed chest hair on some spots, his nipples… NOT IMPORTANT, FOCUS RAPH!  
The power struggle continued between the two until Raphael’s feet began to slip. Seeing his opening, Balthus swiftly reached down to topple his foe, but Raphael was ready this time. Lowering himself even lower, Raphael tackled Balthus’ legs and the two tumbled to the ground. The second he regained his composure, Raphael jumped to pin Balthus’ arms down. Raphael’s hands held Balthus’ arms to the ground and for a moment, Raphael thought he had stolen a win. He gazed down at Balthus, who looked completely calm in his seemingly defenseless state. It was with a smirk that Balthus kicked his legs up, Balthus’ boots landing just above Raphael’s hips. Balthus pushed with his legs, knocking an unprepared Raphael off his balance just enough for Balthus to free his arms.  
Balthus’ legs twisted, tossing Raphael to the side. In the process, Balthus’ heels caught around the waist of Raphael’s pants and, no longer supported by his suspenders, yanked his pants down to the top of Raphael’s thigh. Neither man focused on this at the moment, as Raphael was still in shock and Balthus seized the moment to swiftly pin Raphael to the ground. The men found themselves catching their breath with their faces only inches apart, Balthus pinning Raphael’s arms right above his head and sitting on Raphael’s now bare upper thighs to keep him in place. Raphael resisted with the energy he had left, but the Grappling King’s grip was solid. Arms up like this, Raphael felt like he was shackled in iron chains, nowhere to run and nowhere to turn away from his opponent. Raphael watched Balthus’ chest heave as he caught his breath, eyes wandering from sweaty pecs to twitching biceps. Raphael couldn’t deny anymore that his opponent was a full course meal for the eyes, and through his confused emotions he was sure of one thing: he was hungry for that feast.

Raphael lost himself for a moment when he was dragged back to reality, Balthus’ deep voice snapping him out of his trance. “Uh, sorry about… that.” Raphael was confused for a moment before he looked up at Balthus’ face and followed the man’s gaze down to Raphael’s crotch. The fact that Raphael’s pants were now down past his thigh had now hit them both and they both gazed at Raphael’s exposed crotch, concealed by a small white piece of fabric. A waistband ran around Raphael’s hips but the fabric only covered the crotch, 2 straps coming around Raphael’s sides that framed his buttocks had shown off the entirety of Raphael’s jockstrap.  
“Well uh, you gotta be able to move while fighting, so I wear that when I have to wrestle or fight.” Raphael explained himself absentmindedly, feeling a bit flustered. The jockstrap didn’t leave much to the imagination, and certainly did not help conceal the erection Raphael had gotten from studying his opponent’s muscles up close.  
“If you wanna tap out I’ll uh, get offa’ you.” Balthus’ eyes didn’t leave Raphael’s crotch as he spoke. He already began to stand up when he heard Raphael’s reply. “NO. I’m not tappin’ out. I’m not throwing a fight out of embarrassment!” Balthus looked back at Raphael quizzically, face now slightly red.  
“Are ya sure, cuz-”  
“No! Not given up!”  
Raphael didn’t want to lose this fight, but it was more than that. Even if he wanted to deny it, the current situation put a new feeling in Raphael that he gave himself into. Balthus was still confused, but his reddish face spoke some things on his behalf. “So you’re sayin’ that you wanna… stay like this?” Raphael’s resistance against his opponent weakened and soon enough he simply lay under Balthus. “I told you, I don’t tap out easily. If there’s still a way to win, I’m not stoppin’.”  
Balthus slowly processed Raphael’s words. “So just to clarify, you say ‘uncle’ and I’m off you at the drop of a hat, but if you wanna keep ‘fighting…’” Balthus pushed his body forward and leaned off Raphael’s thighs, pushing his crotch against Raphael’s poorly concealed erection. “-then I can certainly test your body out a bit more.” Raphael could feel heat from behind Balthus’ trousers, and they both froze in place as Balthus’ hardened bulge was up against Raphael’s erection. Balthus then looked up at Raphael hesitantly, looking for a sort of answer. “If you want to stop just say- mmh...” Balthus’ statement was cut short with a small moan as Raphael responded by lightly grinding against Balthus. Balthus fell forward, the 2 men’s faces so close together that they could feel the other’s heavy breathing. The gap between the two slowly closed as eyes closed and lips touched.  
Neither of the 2 men came to the training grounds today looking for this, but now that they had found it both men sure as hell wanted it. Their lips locked feverishly, Balthus’ tongue pushing into Raphael’s willing mouth while he was still pinned down, in pure ecstasy as he felt his opponent’s tongue pierce his lips. Raphael couldn’t help but push his body upwards towards Balthus’ and let their bare muscular torsos rub against each other. Balthus took his left hand off of Raphael’s arm and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, slowly creeping down to grab at Raphael’s soft pecs. Both men were muscular, but Raphael had more weight to him and his muscles weren’t as toned, giving Balthus’ free hand plenty of places to grab. His fingers explored Raphael’s chest, felt the short bush of blonde hair surrounding his nipple before going in and rubbing the nipple directly. Raphael’s head tilted back as a small but enjoyable shock of pain was sent through his nipple and echoes throughout the rest of his body. As Balthus slowly drew back from the kiss, Raphael was running his now free hand over Balthus’ bulging bicep.  
“Heh, so in awe at The King’s muscles that you just had to see them up close?” Balthus sat up on Raphaels lap. teasing a bit as he flexed his arms and pecs, letting Raphael take the time to admire the finely toned muscles. “What can I say, I had to see your body in action.” Balthus slid off and stood up beside the bench where he threw his coat. He started kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his pants, Raphael followed suit as he slid right out of his loose trousers. Balthus swooped his jacket off the bench and searched the deep pockets. “Say, have you ever been with a guy before?” Raphael shrugged, now totally naked with the exception of his jockstrap. “Nope. Just kinda followed my gut as I normally do, seemed to work out pretty well.” Balthus stopped his search in slight shock. “So did you know you liked guys before today?”  
“Well, yesterday I thought you had a nice body too if that counts.”  
“So you didn’t think you were gay or anything until just now?”  
“Not really. I don’t really worry about that stuff too much, what happens happens right?”  
“Huh… I can respect that. Anyway, if you do wanna continue, I kinda told the knights not to come around here today cuz I’d be doing some sparring, so we can spend some time here and you can feel up the king’s muscles all you want.” Balthus slid his hand out from his coat pocket and showed off a small glass bottle of clear liquid. “Or if you prefer, we could go for some harder training~” Raphael looked curiously at the bottle. “That sounds good but what’s in the bottle you got there?”  
“Oh, this is some lube. Bumped into the merchant I get this stuff from on my way here, pretty convenient timing. Though we don’t have to go that far yet if you don’t want to.” Raphael already immensely enjoyed what had happened so far, the thought of taking it further sent another wave of excitement in him. He couldn’t help but close the gap between him and Balthus and push their lips together again, pushing Balthus back to sit on the bench as he climbed into his lap. Balthus resumed the dominant force of his kisses, the way Raphael’s lips welcomed his tongue was telling Balthus that Raphael was enjoying the experience. Having a man of Raphael’s size sitting in his lap and wrapping his bare legs around him got Balthus all the more excited as he sent his hands creeping down Raphael’s back and eventually taking a firm grasp on his ass. There was a lot to grab onto back there and Balthus looked forward to seeing it more while Raphael stifled a moan in their kiss with the new feeling of strong hands grabbing at his buttocks. It was then that Balthus let go and moved his hand to fully unbuckling his own pants, Raphael briefly standing up to let Balthus slide them off. Under his white slacks Balthus wore a pair of white boxer shorts, short enough to show off the toned thighs that had nearly tossed Raphael earlier, loose but tight enough that it couldn’t conceal the bugle of Balthus’ erection.  
Raphael couldn’t help himself and soon his fingers ran across the soft fabric of the boxers, tracing the outline of Balthus’ dick. He could feel small veins bulging as the man got harder, and he could feel that Balthus had an impressive length to him. Almost on instinct, Raphael licked his lips thinking about it. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chin tilt his head up to face his former wrestling opponent. “Oh, hungry are we? I knew you were the type to get right to business, so why not cut to the chase?” As he spoke, Balthus guided Raphael’s hand off his bulge and onto his thigh, slipping the hand up the leg of his boxers. Raphael took over from there and quickly found its mark, taking a nice grip on Balthus’ cock. It was warm in the palm of his hand and Raphael started slowly stroking it the way he had stroked himself off so many times before, but the added length on Balthus made it even better. Balthus threw his arms behind his head like he was lounging, a smirk growing on his face. “What, licked your lips for nothing? If you like feeling it so much, why not give it a taste~”  
Raphael didn’t need to be told twice and before he knew it he found himself on his knees in front of the bench, eye to eye with Balthus’ bulge. He grabbed the white fabric and pulled, revealing Balthus’ long member. Raphael noticed it was longer and more veiny than his own and couldn’t hold himself back as he placed his tongue at the base, just above Balthus’ thick balls, and dragged his tongue up to the tip. Raphael’s face turned red immediately as he took in Balthus’ taste, the salty sensation when he tasted a drop of precum at the tip. “How you liking the taste of the king, boy?” Balthus was looking down on Raphael as a king looks down from his throne, it drove Raphael wild. “It tastes… so damn good.” Raphael barely hesitated before taking the head in between his lips and sucking on it, teasing it with his tongue, doing anything that came to mind.  
“Since you’re new to this, you can take your time and- aauuughhh, fuck.” Balthus didn’t get to finish his statement before Raphael pushed further, taking more and more of the member into his mouth. Raphael thought back to the taste of Balthus’ precum and knew he’d have to service his dick more if he wanted to get more of it. Balthus simply threw his head back in pleasure and started running his fingers through Raphael’s blonde curly hair, encouragement for Raphael to keep pushing further. The blonde worked his way down, eventually feeling Balthus’ cock poke at the back of his mouth, pushing himself on to take whatever he could. He wrapped his arms around Balthus’ thighs and pulled himself in closer to finally reach the base, nose reaching the happy trail that led up through Balthus’ abs. “Fuck, I don’t wanna finish before I get to see that ass of yours. Get on the bench.”  
Raphael pulled out slowly, leaving a trace of his saliva at the tip of Balthus’ cock for him to slowly lick off. He could feel Balthus’ member twitch on his tongue and wanted to continue, but he knew more was to come. He followed the king’s order and brought himself onto the bench, back facing Balthus. Raphael noticed Balthus’ boxers were here on the bench, a small spot on the crotch showed where Balthus’ head was when the precum started. “On your hands and knees, I wanna see what I’m workin’ with.” Raphael got into position, craning his neck around to see what Balthus would do. What he saw was a smirking Balthus sitting casually on the bench, smirking him down.  
“Got a feel earlier, but now I get to see it all for myself. Pretty damn thick back here, huh?” As Balthus finished teasing, his hand swung down and slapped hard on Raphael’s bare ass with a thundering clap. Raphael was strong, he’d taken hit in battle before, but this hurt in a different way. A way that sent his face bright red and made his erection twitch. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small moan. “Ah, ya like that, huh? This’ll be fun.” Another slap. Raphael bit his lip to try and stop himself from moaning again, laying his head down on the bench, cheek laying on the soft fabric of Balthus’ discarded white boxers.  
Slap  
“F-fuck…”  
Slap  
“Ughhhh…”  
Raphael’s mind was blank from pleasure and he leaned into each hit. Chuckles came from Balthus as he watched Raphael squirm. “You thinkin’ about tapping out now?” “No, I-” slap “I c-can take whatever you got!” slap “F-fuck…”  
“Alright, that’s enough. Now to the main event.” Raphael didn’t need to look, he heard the bottle in Balthus’ hand unscrew. “Go ahead, I can take it.” Raphael moaned the words out slowly, clearly worn down. He continued to lay his head on the bench until he jolted up at the feeling of Balthus’ fingers spreading his legs apart and circling his ass. Raphael hadn’t been touched like this before and every touch felt as sensitive as it could be. He bit his lip as he felt Balthus’ finger approach his hole and slowly slide in. The feeling made Raphael quiver and he struggled to get a hold of himself as the finger pushed farther. Two fingers, slowly stretching him open, Raphael calmed his body as much as he could but he still shook, letting out small moans and yelps through it all. As he felt Balthus push the head of his penis against his hole, now opened and lubed, the moans turned to cries of pleasure.  
“Y-yes. Fuck yes, Balthus.” Raphael grabbed the edge of the bench in one hand and gripped Balthus’ boxers in a ball with the other. He needed something, anything, to grab as he felt the pressure of Balthus’ cock slowly push into him. “Tell me, how’s it feel to serve the Grappling King?” “Fucking am-amazing. Fuck me.” “As you wish.~” With that, Balthus slowly pulled his member out before pushing back in, thrusting his hips back and forth. The more he did, the easier each stroke felt, slowly pushing Raphael open and sending chills up his spine and moans from his throat. After slowly increasing the speed, Balthus grabbed Raphael by the hips and started fucking him more intensely. It was a storm of Balthus’ grunts, Raphael’s gasps and moans of pleasure, and the sound of Balthus’ balls slapping into Raphael, legs grinding as each thrust was propelled.  
Raphael, lost in the pleasure, threw his arm around and grabbed his bulge through his jockstrap, stroking himself feverishly through the cloth. His cock was shorter than Balthus’ but it was thicker, Raphael taking a moment to get a good grasp on it through the cloth. He was wet with precum at his tip and it only increased with each stroke, spotting the cloth of the jockstrap. Both men we’re going at it with reckless abandon, Raphael stroking himself harder than ever. It was when Raphael felt the cock in his ass twitch deep inside of him that Raphael got close himself.  
“I’m gonna cum.”  
“Me too.”  
“Want it inside you?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
“Fuckin’ perfect.”

Balthus continued thrusting into Raphael as deep as he could until he felt ready to burst. With one last thrust, he held himself balls deep and came in Raphael. Feeling the twitching in him culminate in Balthus’ warm seed filling him up, Raphael orgasmed with intense moaning as warmth went through his whole body. His hand felt his semen leaking through the jockstrap’s thin cloth and he pumped as much out as he could, a heavier load than he’d ever had.  
Both men stayed in their positions, panting and letting their orgasms fade. After a few moments, Balthus slid out of Raphael, accompanied by a good amount of his load leaking out of Raphael. Raphael simply let his legs go limp and sprawled out fully on the bench, his lower half absolutely covered in semen.  
“Here, lemme uh, get some of that for you.” Balthus pulled his white boxers from Raphael’s now weak grip and made an attempt at cleaning up the mess he had made of Raphael’s ass. “So how was all of that for you, cuz for me that was pretty damn amazing.” “So… good... mmphhhh…” Raphael moaned and slumped back into the bench, ignoring the puddle his mess had created. Balthus sat down on the remaining half of the bench and laid back. “Good to hear. Hope I didn’t go too hard for our first training session.”  
“Nope. Perfect.”  
“Good. Let’s say we hit the bathhouse, we can sneak in through a back way that I know so nobody will see all… this.”  
“Sounds good. Then the dining hall.”  
Balthus chuckled. “Sure, Blondie.”


End file.
